When installing wind energy installations, configuration parameters are programmed into the installation control system of a wind energy installation, which configuration parameters are used to control the wind energy installation and reflect settings and characteristics of the wind energy installation and of its components. Appropriate configuration parameters make it possible to operate the wind energy installation in its optimum operating state, that is to say with the maximum efficiency. All the configuration parameters for a wind energy installation can be combined to form a configuration parameter set. The configuration parameter sets of individual wind energy installations generally differ from one another.
In the prior art, it is known that, when installing a wind energy installation, the configuration parameter set is entered manually in the installation control system for the wind energy installation. During operation of the wind energy installation, the stored configuration parameter set is checked manually by a servicing technician, and is corrected if errors are found. Manual configuration parameter monitoring is highly time-consuming and is extremely susceptible to errors when there are a multiplicity of configuration parameters in the configuration parameter set. Because of the time involved, when there are a multiplicity of wind energy installations to be monitored, the checking intervals for the individual wind energy installations are frequently quite long, as a result of which incorrect settings of a wind energy installation may possibly be identified only at a late stage, with the wind energy installation being operated sub-optimally, as a result of which it is even possible for damage to occur to the wind energy installation.